Demi-mermaid (Re-write)
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Annabeth gets cursed to become a fish but only half of the curse is forfilled and she becomes mermaid. What adventures will unfold for her? Will Percy remain with Annabeth or will he leave her side? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**SwanDestiny here.**

**I'll do the disclaimer now:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Anyways, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so I'll do my best.**

**So Sorry if it's not good! I just really wanted write this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth didn't know what has gotten her into this situation, the situation she was dreaming about since she was 12 years old.

Yes, Annabeth has been crushing on Percy ever since, and his sea green eyes were so dreamy! His windswept black hair, his tanned body, Annabeth could go listing on forever.

Percy was holding her waist bringing her closer to him.

This was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Time for the lovebirds to cool off!" Clarisse yelled.

"To the Lake!" Travis shouted.

Annabeth pulled back from Percy surprised, only for them to be lifted up by lots of campers from Camp-Half Blood.

"Isn't there any privacy here?" Percy complained.

Annabeth silently agreed with Percy.

The campers lifted both of them up close enough so that they could hold hands, Percy was laughing, even through his face was what would be Percy's definition: Tomato red.

Annabeth was laughing too, even though her cheeks were even redder than Percy's.

Then the campers threw them in the water, forgetting Percy was a son of Poseidon.

It really did seem like they would get the last laugh... but apparently not.

It was supposed to end up being the best underwater kiss, well it still was but the ending kind of ruined the moment.

Who knew a Nereid would be watching them?

* * *

><p><strong>Melody POV<strong>

Melody was a Nereid who happened to be in love with Percy Jackson.

Oh, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, also one of the hottest demigods ever born.

Melody was enjoying Camp-Half Blood's cool Lake, swimming around, waiting for Percy to show up.

Finally, he did, with this other girl.

They plunged down to the depth of the Lake, causing a huge wave, the Athena girl was about to leave when Percy smiled and yanked her back down, forming a bubble around them.

Then, you can probably guess.

Melody always has loved Percy Jackson yet here he was, kissing a child of Athena?

That Athena spawn must have forced Percy to kiss her, oh the nerve of that girl!

Melody filled up with rage until she let it all out.

She did the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Why don't you become a fish you Athena spawn!" she sputtered.

Melody smiled as Annabeth got separated from Percy, a whirlpool of bubbles swirling around her.

"Percy!" she screamed.

The son of Poseidon pushed against her whirlpool, trying to find Annabeth.

When the process is complete, Annabeth should just be a giant fish, and Percy would immediately lose interest and that's when Melody will swoop into Percy's love life and they'd live happily ever a-

"Annabeth?"

Oh, the excitement! Annabeth should be a giant fish now!

Melody turned her head, only to find Annabeth beautiful as ever, except her legs were gone and instead was a beautiful silver tail.

Something must have gone wrong!

Melody left in a rage, the whole lake rippling for a moment.

The ripple was no normal ripple, it was more like a wave, a wave or immortality.

Melody had no idea what the ripple has done to Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

One moment Percy was kissing Annabeth, another moment Annabeth was sucked into some kind of whirlpool of bubbles.

No biggie right? Percy will just grab Annabeth, save her life and continue making out with her?

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, "I'm coming!"

Percy pushed against the whirlpool of bubbles, but it was like some magic wouldn't let Percy through.

Percy gave one more determined shove against the whirlpool just when it happened to stop.

And went crashing against Annabeth.

Percy groaned, rubbing his head and grabbed whatever part of Annabeth's body so that he could let her breathe.

He grabbed what seemed like a fish's tail.

He was about to look up and apologize to the poor innocent fish.

When Percy did look up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was Annabeth, breathing perfectly, looking normal, except instead she had a stunningly beautiful silver tail.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth was examining herself until she finally looked up.

"I bet you think I'm some kind of freak."

What? How dare Annabeth think that!

Annabeth turned away from Percy.

"No no no! Annabeth! You're not a freak, you're beautiful."

Annabeth turned around towards Percy and blushed.

She curved around Percy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I-I, how are we suppose to explain this?"

"We'll figure it out."

Percy kissed Annabeth.

"We will" he repeated.

Suddenly a wave knocked them off their feet.

Feet? More like tail for Annabeth.

And you can't really knock people off their feet or tail underwater.

Anyways, the impact sent them tumbling towards the bottom of the lake.

Percy desperately held on to Annabeth's hand until they tumbled to a stop.

Percy moaned for the second time,"What was that?" Percy said rubbing his arm.

Annabeth swished her tail back and forth nervously.

"It's a Nereid ripple."

"What?"

"Nereid ripples happens when a Nereid lets all of her power out in one blast, it could go out for miles but only the people feet away can become immortal."

"Immortal."

"You don't have to repeat everything I say Seaweed brain."

"So you're saying we're immortal? What?"

"Well I'm guessing so, we did go tumbling down to this place." Annabeth gestured towards the bottom of the lake.

"So I decline the gods offer of immortality, and still get to be immortal, and this time with you? Win-win!"

"How did I become a mermaid then?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, she seemed alone.

"Even if I figure out, how where will I go?" Annabeth said hopelessly.

"Simple, you'll come with me Wise girl."

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand, "Bet I can still beat you going up to the surface!"

"I've got a tail seaweed brain, I can probably swim faster than you!"

And they raced back to Camp-Half Blood to explain this whole situation to the whole camp.

What a day!

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny: What do you think? Please review review review! And then review review review! Always review!<strong>

**SwanDestiny: Time for the interview. Percy! Annabeth!**

**Percy: Umm... hi**

**Annabeth: Hello.**

**SwanDestiny: So what do you think of new story?**

**Percy: I think Annabeth would make a nice mermaid. Then I could have a lot of fun with her at the sea.**

**Annabeth: I already have loads of fun with you at the sea!**

**Annabeth: Plus, what would Athena think?**

**Percy: She'll kill me.**

**Annabeth: Most likely.**

**Percy: Well, we've got a date, bye SwanDestiny, Amy from the 39 clues told me you were bad, but you don't seem evil to me. Annabeth would be a great mermaid.**

**Annabeth: Lets just go.**

**SwanDestiny: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwanDestiny****here, and here is chapter 2.**

**Oh yea, have to do the disclaimer first.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Blood of Olympus series, nor do I own any of the characters included in those series.**

**Ok, time to get the show on the road.**

**Isn't that a****cliche****?**

**Ah, whatever.**

**Oh yeah, and a big thanks to Sweet Cats who helped me re-write this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

This day was so weird, turning into a mermaid and then turning into an immortal?

Can Athena even figure this out?

Annabeth swam upwards and caught up to Percy and they both swam the same speed in water for the rest of the time.

So turns out, nobody won the race to the surface.

As Annabeth reached the shore, she saw the campers that threw them into the water weren't there anymore, probably to impatient to see them resurface.

Percy got out of the water and sat down on the shore, unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't.

So she found a good decent rock to sit on and bit her lip.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "I'll tell the campers what happened."

"Or you could bring them here and let me explain." Annabeth suggested.

"But they'll freak out about your tail and for the rest of your life you'll live as a freak with only me with company."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay, you can tell them what happened and I won't be a freak for the rest of my life."

Percy jogged to where the other campers are, probably the pavilion because it was most likely dinner time right now.

Her stomach growled, why did she have to think about food?

Annabeth practiced doing one of those mermaid dives that mermaids did in books when they get spotted by a human, which Annabeth no longer was.

She was getting quite good at it, she'll really need it if she'll stay in this form forever.

Then she heard some whispers:

"Is Annabeth alright?"

"She's a mermaid, yeah right, I bet this is one of the Stoll's pranks and they asked Percy and Annabeth to be actors."

"She's an Immortal mermaid?"

Then she heard another voice, Percy's saying, "Yes, she's an immortal mermaid, yes, Annabeth is alright, and NO, this is NOT a prank!"

Annabeth hoped he brought some food, she was starving, she could eat 10 whales (Not really).

Annabeth prepared for herself, telling herself, "You can do this, you can do this, you can face the entire camp as a mermaid."

"Ta-da!" she heard Percy fake an enthusiastic voice as he presented them, Annabeth the freak mermaid.

But they didn't react like how she thought they would, laughing at her, saying she was weird, calling her names, instead they rushed over to her to check if she was alright.

Well, they didn't rush over to her.

She was in water.

So instead, they asked her questions about what happened, making sure one of their unofficial leaders was alright (Even though Percy already said she was alright).

"Do you want food?" someone asked, Annabeth nodded, "Yes please, I'm starving and because Percy should have known to get his new girlfriend some food."

Percy blushed, "Sorry! I didn't know you were hungry!"

Chiron and Mr. D arrived.

Dionysus eyed Annabeth and said, "Ok, move her to the Poseidon cabin for now."

"You can't do that! Percy and Annabeth will just make out there!" Travis shouted, but he was ignored.

Chiron nodded, "We'll figure out something out later."

After a few slaps Annabeth's tail has given to Percy, he managed to carry her to the Poseidon cabin and throw her into the water, making her do a belly flop into the pool.

"Ok..." Percy panted when he finally got Annabeth into the pool, "I hope your stuff doesn't slap me too."

"You were holding me in a way that made me feel sick, I had to slap you!" Annabeth reasoned.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Annabeth took a look around, for once, Percy's cabin didn't seem to have dirty laundry everywhere, which was a huge relief.

She made herself comfortable and dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena POV<strong>

Athena flipped through the channels on Hephaestus T.V. because she liked to be updated about the news. Duh.

She looked through some channels like Ares's guide to war, Aphrodite creates new couples, Poseidon does some crazy sea stuff, and all that boring non-educational stuff.

Then she got to a channel with the headline: Breaking News! Breaking News!

Athena watched her daughter kiss Barnacle Beard's son and then turn into a mermaid and then they both turn immortal.

Okay... that was weird when she thought about it that way.

But it WAS Percy's fault Annabeth was in this mess, Annabeth would still be a human (though not immortal, but being a mermaid wasn't really a thrilling idea to Athena) and everything would be fine!

She'll just have to talk to her father about this, and then to Poseidon about what people call "Percabeth".

She walked to the throne room where Zeus was lounging on his chair, doing nothing in particular.

Athena cleared her throat, "Father?"

Zeus looked down at her and said, "Say what you have to say Athena."

And Athena explained to him what has happened to Poseidon's son and her daughter in a very clear way, unlike how Percy explained it.

Zeus stroked his beard, "We'll have to bring them here to see what will become their domain, and then, they could go do whatever they need to do.

Athena was shocked, that was it?

"But father-" she started.

"That's the way things are going to go," Zeus confirmed.

Athena shook her head, she was just going to have to give Percy a warning herself.

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny<strong>**: Did you like the re-write? Review to let me know!**

**So****do whatever****you need to****do but just****review, because it doesn't hurt to do so and the guests can do it too.**

**So this author's note sucked, because I don't know what to say...**

**Except****that****SweetCats****is so awesome and amazing****and deserves****Percy as a BF.****:D -****SweetCats**

**Anything else you want to say****SweetCats****?****Because I don't really want to do this, don't feel like it.**

**Yes. That you guys should totally follow this story and here is a funny disclaimer! :D -****SweetCats**

**Apollo: I am so awesome**  
><strong>Percy: Please don't-<strong>  
><strong>Apollo: CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!<strong>  
><strong>Percy: No, that's my job.<strong>  
><strong>Apollo: MUAHAHAHAH! Not anymore!<strong>**Begone****with you, peasant!**  
><strong>-poof-<strong>  
><strong>Apollo: NOBODY OWNS ME OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR RICK CUS HE IS THE ONLY PERSON EVEN CLOSE AS AWESOME AS I AM MUNAHAHAHAHH<strong>

**Okay, done.****SweetCats****out.**

**SwanDestiny****: Okay then, thanks for reading everybody (everybody who reads this)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perseus Jackson should totally marry ****SweetCats****. ****SweetCats**** wouldn't care about Annabeth if it wasn't for the fact that Annabeth was her favorite character and ****Percabeth**** is totally awesome.**

**In fact, their ****shipname**** should be "Seaweed Brain" because Percy is the seaweed and Annabeth is the brain. So much better than "****Percabeth****".**

**This has been the best story ever, and it should totally be published. Seriously, I'm an awesome writer. **  
><strong>-<strong>**SweetCats**** (The Author of This (Huge) Story) **

**SwanDestiny****: Hey! I'm helping you too, and this was sort of my idea.**  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: Yea, right. The story of "****SweetCats**** Loves Annabeth and Maybe Even Percy a Little" was ALL ME.**  
><strong>SwanDestiny<strong>**: Oh.. I thought you meant the mermaid one.**  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: That thing? Nah... That's one of my **_**lesser**_** stories. I just edited ****that****. Okay.. I wrote a bit of it, but it was mostly you. Wait a minute... I WANT POTHENA. GIVE ME POTHENA.**  
><strong>SwanDestiny<strong>**: But what about ****Percabeth****?**  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: Zeus married his sister! Relationships don't matter when it comes to the ****greek**** gods.**  
><strong>SwanDestiny<strong>**: Hmm...**

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon POV<strong>

Poseidon has found a few pieces of information:

_**1. The Nereid, Melody, cast a spell on Annabeth making her a mermaid**_

_**2. Annabeth and Percy were immortal (What?!).**_

_**3. It wasn't exactly Melody's fault, angry spirits started thinking in her mind for awhile**_

_**4. Of course, Percy and Annabeth kissed and are now officially love birds.**_

Actually, Poseidon might award Melody, for making a the immortal hero of Olympus, his son, Percy, an immortal _finally!_

Poseidon actually needs to Iris Message someone right now, and it wasn't Melody.

Poseidon was on the shore (As always), so he created some mist and threw a dramacha into the mist.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson."

Soon enough, a flickering image of Percy came to view.

"Umm, hi Dad," Percy smiled sheepishly from the Poseidon Cabin, sitting next to the pool with Annabeth a few feet from him.

Percy just noticed this and shoved Annabeth away, earning an "ow!" from her.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Oh, and you're probably wondering about why Annabeth has a tail," Percy laughed nervously.

"Actually, I know why Annabeth has a tail and what happened yesterday."

Percy suddenly got a panicking look on his face and said, "Look Dad, I know you hate Athena and all but you can't take her away from me!"

_I actually love Athena.. Don't think like that, Poseidon._

Poseidon shook his head, "That's not it. Zeus wants you to come to come to Olympus so we can talk about what your domains will be."

Percy blushed, "Okay, bye."

Annabeth suddenly popped into view, "Wait! I got my plans for your new palace though!"

Poseidon nodded, "Then bring them with you, child of Athena," he said.

Poseidon couldn't help but say "Athena" like a lovesick puppy. He snapped out of "Athena Land" when he saw Annabeth quickly dive underwater and Percy say, "See you, Dad".

_Dang_, Poseidon thought to himself when the Iris message dissolved._ She looks so much like her mother. I can see why Percy fell for her. Athena.. So beautiful, smart, so many skills, brave, kind.. I could go on forever..._

_No, stop! Don't think of Athena like that! She is an eternal maiden, she __**hates**__ you, AND you have a wife_, he scolded himself. He frowned before going up to Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Annabeth gathered her plans for Poseidon's new palace (that were waterproof, kind of was required back when she first met Percy) and found a portal at the bottom of the pool.

"Come on Percy!" She called, waiting for Percy to come.

Percy dived into the pool and swam through the portal that Poseidon had apparently arranged for them.

_I wish he had told us that there was a portal. Oh well_, Annabeth thought to herself.

After Percy swam through, she went after him.

A second later Annabeth found herself in a pool at the throne room of Olympus, and found 12 Olympians staring at them.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Welcome," said Zeus standing up from his throne, "Here, the mist will judge you and see which domain you will rule."

Annabeth nodded, Percy looked confused, "Mist?" he asked.

Zeus snapped his fingers and a white mist appeared, it swirled around each Olympian and changed color as it did.

Then it reached Percy, Percy looked like he wanted to gag.

"Go ahead son, step in," said Poseidon.

Percy looked at his shoes, and took tiny steps toward the white mist.

He was now completely surrounded by the mist and it changed into a greenish-blueish color.

The mist went away, revealing a very stiff Percy.

Above Percy, the white mist spelled the words: "Percy, god of tides, bravery, loyalty, and heroes".

Zeus nodded and the 12 Olympians politely clapped.

"Annabeth, your turn," announced Athena.

Annabeth gulped and let the white mist surround her.

Suddenly, the mermaid was elsewhere...

_"Hello?" she called, finding herself at the bottom of the sea._

_She frantically swam around, trying to find Athena, Percy.. really, anyone besides Dionysus. But she had no prevail. Annabeth sat down in defeat. _

_"Fine," she grumbled, "If you want me to be lost in this stupid place forever then fine." _

_Then, something rested it's slimy hands on her shoulders!_

_Annabeth spun around to find a sea monster, but she wasn't scared... she fought worse._

_She searched for her dagger and stabbed it. The monster disintegrated easily._  
>Ha<em>, she thought to herself. <em>That's what I thought.

_"Brave," a voice said._

_Annabeth smiled at the title, not really being modest..._

_"Pride," the voice said._

_Annabeth frowned. _Whatever_, she thought to herself. _Hmm.. I should find a way to escape..

_She swam for awhile and found a blueprint of a building and the plan to make it, floating there in the ocean with her. _Weird_, she thought._

_"Blueprints/Plans," called the voice._

_Annabeth was seriously getting annoyed with that voice, it really got onto her nerves. What was it going to say next? Helped saved Olympus?_

_Annabeth looked at the back of the paper and yes! A plan to escape. She just needed to find a mirror and BOOM! She was out of this lonely place._

_Annabeth searched for a while, looking for a mirror that would somehow be randomly floating in an ocean._

Annabeth_, she told herself,_ where are mirrors most likely to appear in the ocean?

_Then it was as if someone turned on the lights in her head, of course, a shipwreck! _

_Annabeth searched for a shipwreck and found one near where the sea monster__attaked__her._

_She peeked inside and found a mirror immediately._

_Annabeth swam in but something caught her eye._

_It was a hallway, full of paintings. Strange, paintings that are waterproof..._

_They were paintings of heroines, like her risking their lives to save the world._

_Tears filled Annabeth's eyes as she looked at the generations of great female heroes, Annabeth gave them a shaky smile._

"_Goddess of Heroines," the annoying voice said._

_Annabeth took one last look at the paintings and headed towards the mirror._

_Annabeth held the mirror and saw her reflection, a girl that has been through much, a portal opened and suddenly Annabeth wasn't at the shipwreck or the ocean anymore..._

* * *

><p><strong>SwanDestiny<strong>**here, and sorry I didn't post this chapter as quick as I usually do, so again, sorry.**

**So anyways, review to tell me where you think this story should be headed and whatnot, so...**

**Yeah, that's it, good bye readers or fanfiction writers or****fangirls****and...****nevermind****.**

**Until the next chapter shall you read this story again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny****: Hi there everyone!**

**SweetCats****:****Hi.**

**SwanDestiny****: Just take over the rest of the Author's Note, and don't forget the disclaimer!**

**SweetCats****:****Fine then. Just leave me with all the dirty work. (grumbles)**

**I worked very hard with****SwanDestiny****to write this (she did most of the writing, I did the grammar fixes and little plot problems) so please review to make us both very happy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
><strong>Percy:<strong>**SweetCats****is horrible at making funny disclaimers.**  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: I know...**  
><strong>Percy: Hmm.. Try to do a joke THEN the disclaimer.<strong>  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: Alright..**  
><em><strong>Whoever took my Microsoft Office, I will find you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You have my word.<strong>_  
><strong>Percy: I don't get it.<strong>  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: Well.. I guess that makes sense because you're a demigod and don't have access to the internet..**  
><strong>Percy: Forget the joke, just do the disclaimer.<strong>  
><strong>SweetCats<strong>**: FINE! SWANDESTINY AND SWEETCATS DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. RICK OWNS ALL OF IT. WE ARE JUST FANFIC WRITERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Percy eyed the mist blocking Annabeth from view. From this point of view the mist doesn't look that painful, but really…

Percy shuddered, the mere thought of the terrifying sea shore… wait, sea shores aren't suppose to be terrifying.. right? Percy sighed and closed his eyes and to let the flashback take him back to the past.

_Percy found himself by the sea shore alone by himself._

"_Hello?" he called, "Annabeth? Dad?"_

_Percy sat on a rock, apparently nobody was here, just him alone at this creepy sea shore.__The ocean was tinted a creepy black, Percy dipped his finger in it and it bubbled, it sent chills up his spine.__The sky was grey like a storm was going to come, a storm that'll never end.__All the trees had no leaves and the branches were shaped in a way that makes you think that they are actually monsters in hiding._

_Percy ran, trying to get away from this horror movie, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get a hint of blue sky and calming waters.__Percy once again sighed and sat down on a rock, again._

_Suddenly, a huge sea creature leaped out of the black waters, Percy took out riptide from his pocket and uncapped the pen, he then waded into the black water (Disgusting!) and slashed the monster's head off._

_The monster disintegrated and the wind swept it away. _

"_Bravery," said a very disturbing voice._

_Percy continued on in the water since there wasn't anything to do on land._

_Then he saw Annabeth strapped to a rock, she was fidgeting and trying to escape the ropes._

_Every time the black waters crashed onto her she seemed to descend into the darkness as well, her skin is getting pale, her tail was turning into a shade of violet and her hair was turning dull._

_Percy held his breath (because Annabeth was in danger, not because he can't breathe underwater wait, maybe breathing black water isn't good for his health so he did it for both ways) and quickly swam to Annabeth's side._

_As the waves crashed onto Percy he felt his energy draining, he could turn into mist from trying to free Annabeth.__Percy uncapped riptide and slashed the chains that tied her to the rock.__But the waves kept coming, he had to do something._

_Percy climbed up to the top of the rock carrying Annabeth, and willed the waters to obey him.__The crashing stopped, when Percy ripped his eyes off Annabeth he saw the ocean was now a beautiful blue, just like it should be.__The tide was now calm and returning Percy's energy, it also seemed to be healing Annabeth._

"_Tides," said the voice__but it wasn't as creepy as it used to be.__"Loyalty,__too," The voice said._

_Annabeth's eyes opened to reveal the grey calculating storm Percy has grown to love._

"_Percy ", she whispered, "You are a hero, you will be the gods of heroes for eternity and for the eternal generations of heroes you will aid."_

_Percy smiled, "Okay?"_

_Annabeth returned the smile, and tackled him into a kiss._

_It was almost as good as their first kiss, but soon Percy found Annabeth to be nothing, nothing but a dream.__All he could__see is blank, white blankness all around._

_But now it was turning into a bluish-greenish color, and it was as it was just a wall and the wall lowered itself and__Percy was elsewhere…_

_Percy was back at Olympus._

The flashback ended, Percy opened his eyes.

He loved the part of being in the mist with Annabeth tackling him into a kiss, but then to have her turn into dust…

Percy stared at the mist that was now tinted a stunning grey, just like Annabeth's eyes, he wondered if Annabeth's experiences in the mist was the same as his.

The mist swirled away from Annabeth and revealed Annabeth… with legs, instead of her flawless mermaid tail, Annabeth now had two legs.

The now silver mist went above Annabeth's head and spelled, "Annabeth, goddess of plans/blueprints, bravery, pride, and heroines.

_Wait what? Annabeth is a goddess of bravery? But that's my domain!_Percy thought.

Annabeth looked just as confused, "That means Percy and I are sharing a domain," she muttered. "Can't I not have to share something for once?" she grumbled.

Percy glared at her before realizing that the Olympians were muttering anxiously.

"If it's what the mist decides, then Percy and Annabeth shall share a domain." Zeus's voice boomed across the room. The other 12 Olympians clapped for the new change in tradition.

"Annabeth, now goddess of plans/blueprints, bravery, pride, and heroines," Zeus announced.

The other 12 Olympians continued clapping, Percy smiled at Annabeth and started clapping too.

Athena stood up. "It looks like the mist decided Annabeth is worthy enough to have her human legs back," she said happily.

Oh yeah, Percy forgot about that.

Where would he go after this is over? Percy only had one place in mind.

"Excuse me? May I return to Camp Half-Blood for now?" he asked.

"Me too," Annabeth said.

Poseidon and Athena flicked their fingers at the same time and teleported their children home.

When Percy and Annabeth reached the lake, Annabeth started to run away.

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon POV<strong>

Poseidon was the only one left in the throne room after everyone had left, sitting there frowning, silently scolding himself. He tried to think of a plan to fix all of his problems with Athena, but apparently the newly crowned goddess of plans cursed him without even knowing.

He cussed in Ancient Greek before slamming the hilt of his trident on the marble floors, making him teleport to his underwater palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**SwanDestiny****here, and thank you all for reading chapter 4 of Demi-mermaid.**

**Remember to review! So review! And review! Oh, don't forget, review!**

**Also if you follow and favorite thank you so very much!**

**And if you did follow or favorite you're TOTALLY awesome, congratulations, you are now absolutely awesome.**

**Again, thank you all for reading! Sweet Cats? Have something to say?**

**SweetCats****: Yes. I love****Pothena****and it is the second best pairing ever, right next to the best,****Percabeth****. I love P**


End file.
